Dominance and Submission: A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: PWP pretty much. Felt like doing a Gustav Schafer one cause we all know we love the turtle! Sorry for bad summery. Hope you like it, review please. SMUTT! DONT LIKE! DONT READ :
1. Chapter 1

**Allright! New fic! Awesomeness… to be honest, if you don't like smut with hardly any plot then don't read. But! If you do read, please review!  
This one goes out to all the Gustav whores out there! Because we all know he's the most date-able one in the band :P**

The door to the hotel room was thrown open in such a hurry that it banged against the wall with a dull thud, rocking the photo on the wall.

The door was slammed back on itself and the chain linked.  
Gustav was in heaven.

Somewhere in the back of his mind as he placed breathy kisses on the inside of her neck, he knew his state of heaven wouldn't last long, but he was okay with that.

The beautiful strawberry blonde with the long freckled face threw her head back as she clung to him even tighter.

Gustav pressed her up against the wall and threw off her jacket.

_"We shouldn't do this."_ She mumbled between his lips.

_"I know."_ He said back as he threw off his own jacket.

_"We're drunk."_ She mumbled, slipping her hands under his shirt and trialing over his abs.

"_Very."_ Gustav murmured again as she lifted his shirt over his head.

Firm lips attached to hers as his strong and calloused hands ran over her hips and to the zipper that ran down her spine. With a quick movement, her dress was on the floor and she stood only in a pair of panties and a bra.

With a low hum in her throat, she placed kisses from the tip of his chin all the way down to his navel until she reached the button on his jeans.  
She quickly undid them and pulled them down with a quick motion.

Soon, their lips were locked again as he ran a hand through her hair and she nibbled on his bottom lip.  
_  
_"I don't do this very often." Gustav stated nervously as she broke away still clinging to him and kissing the side of his mouth.

_"I don't either."_ She whispered in a subconscious seductive way.  
_  
_"I mean I haven't done this_."_ Gustav said lifting his head up.

"You mean have sex?" she asked, slightly confused.

"No, I've had sex, just not with strangers…usually its with someone I've dated a long time…" He mumbled.

"Well, we can get to the dating part later…" She said raising a thin eyebrow.

"All I'm just saying is you have to tell me what to do, what do you want me to do – I mean." He stumbled over his words as her pair of lips kissed the side of his neck.

"Tell me what to do." She said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

_"That's what I want you to do, tell me what to do, tell me what you want…what you want to do to me..." _She whispered in his ear.

"I want to fuck you." Gustav practically growled.

"I want to fuck you so hard, I want to make you scream and moan and all the things I think about when I'm alone, I want to be over you, I want to have your hands pinned under me I want every part of you to be mine, even if it's just for the night." He said huskily as he grabbed her shoulders.

Her head leaned back as she looked up at him. Most people didn't see this side of Gustav Schäfer. The quiet drummer the quiet soul. They never saw the domineering side of him, the want to be in complete and utter control the want not to be shy or to be the introverted, introspective thing he was.

"And I want nothing but for that to happen." She said in a submissive tone of voice. She stopped clinging to him and simply let herself be held in his tight gasp.  
She up at him timorously through her long blond eyelashes, and though, she was nothing but submissive, and even a tad '_fearful' _Gustav could still she the playful glint that bounced around her light blue eyes as the moonlight from the open window seeped through into the dark room.

Gustav in a moment of insecurity pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "_You sure?" _

When no answer of denial came from her.  
He picked her up with a quick motion, strode quickly over to the bed and threw her down on it none to gently.

Climbing on top of her he kissed her hard on the lips as her back arched at the weight of him on her.

_"You're mine."_ He whispered.

Sparks flew behind her eyes as he made his way down and slipped her panties down her legs and kissed her in the most sensitive of places.  
Her back arched and nothing in the world could be compared.

Several moments later he moved back up and kissed her fully on the lips.  
She tasted herself on his tongue as he pulled her hands up over her head and held them down with one hand.  
_  
"You're mine."_ He whispered again in a harsher tone as shivers ran down her spine at the sound of his voice.  
He took his glasses off and flung them across the room, not caring where they landed or in what condition.  
The only thing on his mind was the beautiful pale body in front of him.

With the other hand he reached under her and unclasped her bra. That was flung away just as the glasses before.

A gasp let out in his throat as the realization that he had this beautiful girl completely naked under him who was perfectly willing to do whatever he wanted.

Kissing her once more on the lips he sat up and started to pull of his boxers.  
But she beat him to it. Thin, nimble fingers pulled the cotton boxers down his hips and onto the floor.

Looking up at her face that was alight with passion and lust, he placed a hand on her collarbone and pushed her back down into the bed.

With a fiery kiss he set himself over her only to look up and mumble "_Shit…" _with a dawning look of realization on his face.

"Forgetting something?" She asked with a smirk, her body stretched out over the bed.  
A hand slipped out from under the pillow and held up a small black package.

Gustav raised an eyebrow.

"Got it out of your wallet when I took of your pants." She said handing it to him. "Didn't want to ruin the mood."

"Pickpocket." He said, as he tore open the package and slipped the small piece of latex over himself.  
He was silently grateful that he didn't have to get up and walk all way across the room to get it himself.

With all formalities and precautions finished he pinned her arms back again and thrust himself into her.

Her head slammed against the pillow at the sudden and unexpected onslaught of sensations and emotions. The thought of nothing comparing to Gustav's earlier kisses was abolished at that moment.

Gustav's eyes rolled back slightly as he felt her tightness all around him.

Not wasting anytime, he pulled out and in again.

Moving quickly he soon worked her into a frenzy as her hands struggled beneath his.

Soon, he was so intent on his actions that he forgot to hold her hands down and they were set free of their cage. Her fingers clawed at his shoulder blades as she tried to become even closer than they already were.

Shocks ran up her spine as his name fell from her lips over and over again and his lips clawed up her neck and his fingers grasped at her small, pert breasts.

Soon, they were in a sitting position as all thoughts of dominance and submission were left behind.

Passions collided. Nothing but lust and gratification were on their minds.  
Nothing but the body in front of them and the warm lips on theirs was thought of.

No outside worries, no concept of time, no thought of others or duties in the world to be done.  
Only a very raw need.

With a shuttering gasp she reached her climax as her head fell back and her head fell against his shoulder. Only a moment later, he came too.

As they fell in a crumpled heap on the bed and as he pulled her body close to his.  
He whispered very softly, "_You're mine."_


	2. Chapter 2

Gustav woke with a gasp and looked around the tour bus.

He was laying on the couch while a Georg and Tom whizzed white controllers around in the air as they tried to pop the most bubbles on TV.

"You all right?" Bill asked, looking up at him from his magazine.

"Yeah, fine." Gustav said stuttering slightly as he lifted the blanket farther up his waist to cover the rather large bulge in his pants.

Bill raised an eyebrow, smirked, and went back to his reading.

Gustav rubbed at his eyes trying to rid himself of the dream he'd had.

He had stood up to go to the 'bathroom' when a woman with long, strawberry blonde hair, a long, freckled face and a little girl with blonde ringlets and dark blue eyes on her hip walked out of the backroom.

"I see someone finally woke up." She smiled as she walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

Gustav smiled at the woman and kissed the little girl on the cheek as she reached for her father.

Gustav took the little girl in his arms and kissed the woman on the lips before sitting back down on the couch.

The woman plopped down next to him and looked around quietly, making sure that Bill was still preoccupied, and Georg and Gustav were still popping bubbles.

Slowly, she took out a white stick and handed it to Gustav, the sunlight glinting off her wedding ring as the small child pulled off his glasses.

Even without his glasses, Gustav could clearly see the two pink lines.

A huge smile lit up his face as he silently kissed the now beaming woman.

"Papa!" the little girl said loudly to try to get his attention.

"What baby?" He asked.

"Down." She said with a firm look on her face that was all her mothers.

"Down what?" He asked, absentmindedly.

"Pease?" she said looking up at him with him.

Gustav set the girl on the ground as she ran off to go watch the bubbles pop.

"So…" Bill said, looking up from his magazine, a twinkle in his eye. "How's your carsickness Abby?"

Ende.


End file.
